The Bionicles Try To Run A House
The Bionicles Try to Run A House, or TBTTRAH, was the very first installment of the TBTTRAH series. It was started in 2007 and ran until 2009. At one point, it held the record for most posts by a comedy, but a BZP data failure lost the record, and it was closed before it could ever reach top post count again. Currently, it sits at 3rd on the all time list for longest BZP comedy, or story at all for that matter. The story itself is an epicomedy, which means that while it does appeal to the humor crowd, it also contains a serious storyline underneath. The Story The story begins with the Bionicles living in The House, mid 2007. A Matoran finds a canister floating in the pool containing an electricity bill. The reason the canister contained the bill was because it had been launched by several postmen who were afraid to go near the House, and they saw the canister as an easy method of transportation without having to get themselves hurt. The Tahus, the rules of the house, ignore the bill, but after a while the power to the House gets shut off. Realizing that they have to pay the bill to get the electricity back, the duo sends Lewa Nuva, Nuparu Inika, and several Matoran to rob a bank for the money at night. They succeed, but are captured by several Piraka, and aren't rescued until about 2 weeks afterwards. The bill is paid, and the Bionicles stay relatively undercover, keeping the fact that there are real living Bionicles walking around a secret. Later, the group of Bionicles travel to Miami, where they enter a hotel and take over it, brainwashing the hotel employees through use of "coffee," which is actually Xenon. They are immediately opposed by Makuta and his new friend, Toa Iranu. However, the Bionicles win the battle of hotels in the end, though both hotels end up being destroyed in the process. The group then travels to California, where they encounter MT, a Toa of "Coffee." MT knows that he is actually a Toa of Xenon, but in order to keep the Bionicles from realizing that he wasn't originally from Earth, goes by that label. The Bionicle proceed to "invade" Alcatraz with the help of Omega Turtle, even though they somehow manage to completely miss every single person in the jail cell. Eventually they run into several Xenon animated video game action figures, including Samus and Master Chief. The group returns to their hotel in California and then leaves for home, boarding an airplane and once again brainwashing everyone with the help of one of their gadgets before leaving. Later, 4 Mask, a Rahkshi infused by Xenon, enters the Coffee Mines and begins a plot to take over the House. He ends up capturing MT, but the Toa of Xenon escapes and with the help of Inikalord and Mr. Matoro, defeats 4 Mask in the Coffee Mines. The Coffee Mines are left in ruins and never again used for any real purpose until 2 and a half years later. 4 Mask, meanwhile, hatches several plans to infuse the House with Xenon, all of them thwarted by MT, Mr. Matoro, Inikalord, or Tahu. Soon after, the Bionicles travel to Disneyland, where MT begins being chased by police, who believe that he is some remotely controlled terrorist threat. It is here that TM, MT's greatest enemy, is created. MT splits himself into two to have someone to take the blame for him, but TM escapes and vows vengeance on MT. Another Toa arrives at the House known as "Poptart." He acts harmless, but is actually using his power of illusion to create the appearance that the Bionicles are doing much wilder stuff than they actually are. A toa named Levacius arrives at the House after a few months, and is brought under the illusion that his mask is stolen, and that he has to go through the process of collecting 5 Haus before he can reclaim his old mask. Meanwhile, MT decides to form a team of Toa, known as the Zehvor. This team includes at first Sonu, Brenmac, Tarakavarbiter, Levacius, TLhikan, Dakama, Hovoki and Calypso(later known as Assassin). The team works very effectively, stopping Xenon from spreading throughout the Earth, until 4 Mask shows his face again and proceeds to infuse all the Zehvor(outside of MT, as he was already infused) with Xenon. The group goes on a mission in a submarine to find a cure for their infusion, and after a long trip, eventually does. Due to Poptart's influence, they also seemingly become convinced that they live inside a website, though Poptart is soon knocked unconscious and the influence drops. Another disaster soon strikes when Tuma unwittingly creates Mete, a very dangerous mindless Toa, out of a pool of Anti-Xenon. Mete attacks MT and Omega Turtle, and while he is able to knock Omega unconscious, he is buried under a pile of rubble by the Toa of Xenon just moments before victory. He emerges and disappears, although Poptart creates several illusions with him in it again, including one of a camping trip. Eventually, the Toa realize Poptart is creating these illusions, and they knock him unconscious and leave him in a stasis tube. TM and 4 Mask then join up for one final attempt at infusing the House with Xenon by creating a tiny spaceship to float around the Earth and launch several Xenon cores at the house. The Xenon cores are stopped, while MT and 5 Mask journey to the spaceship to fight the two. MT defeats TM in one on one combat, while 5 Mask's and 4 Mask's battle is interrupted by a self destruct sequence. MT and 5 Mask escape, while the spaceship explodes on 4 Mask and TM. Both are destroyed, and TM, being a being of pure Xenon, floats in a group of particles to search for more Xenon to reform himself. Meanwhile, Makuta heads down to Miami, and leads the Bionicles after him, with the promise of something better. He takes the opportunity to ambush the Bionicles there, but he is defeated, and replacement Makuta are bought, while Makuta manages to somehow survive. The House is kept at relative peace until Makuta, inspired by the Bionicle comics, decides to take over the House. He sends the Toa towards a trap in Central America with "Tren Krom," who is actually a twisted animal mutated and controlled by Xenon. The creature teleports MT and Levacius to an alternate dimension, while creating replicas of them to take their place so as to not alert the other Bionicles. The Bionicles journey back to the House to find that Makuta has taken over, and they are immediately captured, believing Lev and MT to be a traitor. MT and Lev escape from the alternate dimension, and after freeing the Zehvor, begin fighting Makuta. Makuta traps Mata Nui in the Mask of Life and creates another Toa Ignika to hold it, but MT tracks down the Toa Ignika and defeats him. Meanwhile, Makuta is finally defeated, and killed. Less than half a year later, the House comes under attack from what is thought to be an attack from an Evil version of Tahu. However, it turns out that the real mastermind behind the attack is Mete, infused by Xenon and now known as "Omega" Mete with an army of deconstruction vehicles behind him. He confronts MT and tries to kill him, but the Toa escapes with his mask. MT then arrives in the House just in time to warn TA and Lev about the impending doom. TA, Lev, Mesonak, Sonu, Dakama, Frostbreeze, MT, Mesonak, and Omega Turtle are the only ones who escape being captured, and they run from the police. Sonu hypothesizes that the reason Mete disappeared for so long was that he was taking the necessary time to bring the government under the influence of Xenon, which is why the House was destroyed. MT, Mesonak, and Omega Turtle are split apart from the others, and are forced to head towards Louisiana to seek shelter. The others head towards Virginia/Maryland, hoping to find some sort of safe spot from Mete's search. And thus the stage is set for Aftermath.